Melani Engleton
Melani Engleton, created for The Thanatos Effect by Hana. Character Details Name: Corporal Melani Engleton Age: 23 Sex: Female Appearance: Often mistaken for younger than she actually is, Mel racks in at an unassuming 5'1", and her semi-tanned face is peppered with freckles. Her dirty blond hair is usually pulled back into a messy ponytail, but when left free falls to just below her shoulder blades in random waves, pretty in its own way but unruly enough to never look intentionally styled. She sports a lithe build that with the right clothing looks like no build at all, with a small waist, only slightly larger hips, and a chest small enough that is easily hidden under a size L shirt. Clothing: '''When on duty (and not required to wear an actual uniform) Melani usually wears overalls that she doesn't mind getting dirty, paired with old beat-up black tennis shoes. Her ensemble is completed by two large duffel bags, one white with a red cross emblazoned on either side and a second made of an oil-stained canvas. '''Personality: Sickeningly bubbly: Melani overcompensates for many, if not all, of her flaws by being irritatingly happy and reminding others to always look on the bright side. Beneath the veneer of cheer, Mel is often scared and unsure, especially where it concerns herself. She has little self-esteem outside of belief in her skills. Her appearance and how she is perceived by others are two of the greatest sources of concern for her. She is moderately religious, but finds little comfort in belief in a higher power or prayer. She is an emotional young woman who wears her heart on her sleeve, often falling victim to crushes on coworkers. These invariably lead to heartbreak. Skills: Field Mechanic/Field Medic Background, Part 1 "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm going to be of legal age soon!" The voice was accompanied by the angry stomping of feet as the Engleton's front door was swung wide open. "I don't care how old you get, you're always gonna be my little girl, Melly!" The gruff voice of her father followed her into the comfortably messy living room. She turned on her heel, her freckled cheeks flushed with frustration. Unlike her brothers, she'd been kept on an extremely tight leash as long as she could remember. Maybe it was because she was the only girl in the family, but she was increasingly inclined to think that it was because her father was just a biased neurotic bastard who didn't really care about her at all and just wanted more hands in his stupid machine shop. "You can't stop me! If you won't consent, then I'll just go down to the office and enlist on my birthday!" "Melani Agnes Engleton! You wouldn't dare!" her father exclaimed, his eyes widening even as he clenched his meaty fists at his sides. His already reddened faces "YES, I WOULD!" The giant of a man sat heavily on the outdated paisley couch, the breath rushing out of him. His lack of reaction made Melani look up and blink rapidly in confusion. She expected more argument from him. She'd been rehearsing this 'discussion' for the better part of three weeks, and this was most certainly not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to throw up a wall of reasons why she wasn't going to be allowed to enlist, and then she would counter with her well-remembered lines. Instead of the carefully-planned dialogue, though, her father was trembling and holding his head in his hands. She had never seen the man cry, not even at Matt's funeral... "D-daddy?" "I can't lose you, too, Melly. I can't...I just..." His voice cracked as he trailed off, and Melani felt compelled to move to him, sitting beside him and circling him as much as she could with her thin arms. She rested her forehead against his shoulder and bit her lip for a long moment as the strongest man in her life wept in her embrace. "Daddy, I have to do this. I have to do what I can to make sure other families don't lose brothers...sons..." Her eldest brother's death in the line of duty had stolen something integral from her, left an empty hole where a piece of her heart belonged. She couldn't let that happen to someone else, not when she could even try to prevent it. "Melly...." Background, Part 2 "Engleton! Ten-HUT!" Melani's head snapped up from where she was sitting, very nearly in a puddle of oil, on the floor of the motor vehicles bay. The carburetor slipped from her black-stained fingers as she scrambled to her feet, snapping to a salute with wide eyes as the man with stars on his shoulders stepped into the garage. His shiny black shoes clicked on the pitted cement as he walked to her. Her mind raced for a moment, trying to remember if she'd done anything wrong...She wasn't about to be court-martialed, was she? No, MPs would be coming to get her if that were the case, not a general. She pasted on a stiff smile, her eyes still widened with surprise and more than a little trepidation. "S-sir, yes sir?!" "You are Corporal Engleton, yes?" "Yes, sir!" "At ease, then, soldier." The breath she let out was audible, and she dropped her salute, although she wasn't precisely relaxed as she moved to clasp her left wrist at the small of her back. The man looked her over as he closed the rest of the distance between them. It wasn't just his shoes...His entire ensemble looked like it had been freshly pressed and polished, with not a single ribbon or medal even a centimeter out of place. "Permission to speak, sir?" Melani inquired, becoming ever more curious as this general looked her over as if she were some kind of show dog. "Granted." "Why exactly are you here, sir?" the question was tentative, her eyes still wide as she watched the man. He chuckled and reached up to fidget with his tie. "I am General Lee Fitzhugh, Corporal, and I am interviewing prospects for a new, very special division. You happen to be one of those prospects." Seeing the way her brows knit down in confusion and the way her mouth slacked open a touch in preparation for a breath to ask another question, he cut her off with a snorting chuckle. "What, exactly, do we see in you? Well, firstly...You're a medic, aren't you, Corporal?" "Ah, yes General." "Then what are you doing here?" he asked in a very manner-of-fact tone, the plainness of which made Melani's speckled cheeks flush with embarrassment, as though she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "S-sir, my father's a mechanic...He taught me how to work on cars and stuff, and well...It's sort of my hobby now, I guess...General, sir." The man smiled, and although she knew it was supposed to set her at ease, it only served to make Melani more nervous. What did it matter what her hobbies were? "Corporal, there is a list a mile long of mechanical engineers that are being considered for this position. Do you know why you rank on that list with them?" "Um, sir...Is it because I can fix a carburetor five times faster than any of the mechanics in this unit, all do respect to them?" That made the general laugh, which caught Melani a little off guard but strangely blunted the edge of her nervousness. "I think I've seen all that I need to...I'll be in touch, Corporal." She snapped to a salute as his hand moved to his temple, wrinkles around his eyes more prominent as he smiled. She didn't relax as he turned and walked out of the garage. She didn't relax until she'd counted 200 heartbeats thudding in her ears. What theheck had just happened?! SIREN Profile Name: Asclepius Type: Assault Physical Description: Asclepius is a blindingly white well-armored suit marked on each shoulder with a black Rod of Asclepius and on the back and chest with a prominent red cross. Specs: Max Speed: ''35 MPH ''Strength: ''Low ''Defense: ''Moderate ''Agility: Moderate Customized DART: #All Purpose Medical Tool Kit - Contains: bone saw, cautery, cannula & trocar, Kelly forceps/hemostats, retractor, scalpel/Laser scalpel, scissors, surgical stapler, syringes, laryngoscope & endotracheal tubes, IV tubing, tourniquets, nasal trumpets, oropharyngeal airways, splints #All Purpose Medical Supply Kit - Contains: IV fluids {saline, hetastarch/hextend, LR}, emergency trauma bandages, hemostatic agents and hemostatic bandages, muslin bandages, gauze bandages, gauze packing, medical tape {assorted sizes}, chest seals, denatured alcohol, idodine, burn dressings, splints, morphine, ketamine, antibiotics, narcan, phenergan, epinephrine, paracetamol, naproxen, ibruprofen, diphenhydramine, psuedoephedrine, guaifenesin, loperamide, atropine, diazepam #All Purpose Mechanical Supply Kit - Contains: multi-tip ratchet screwdriver {3 sizes}, all-size socket wrench, multi-size crescent wrench, oscillating metal saw, revolving metal saw, sledge, pliers {needle, grip, cutter}, circuit tester, clamps, drill bits {all standard sizes}, angle grinder, pneumatic hammer #Avtomat Kalashnikova 47 (AK-47) - The AK-47 is a selective-fire, gas-operated 7.62x39mm assault rifle. : Specs/history: Design work on the AK-47 began in the last year of World War II (1945). After the war in 1946, the AK-46 was presented for official military trials. In 1947 the fixed-stock version was introduced into service with select units of the Soviet Army. An early development of the design was the AKS-47 (S—Skladnoy or "folding"), which was equipped with an underfolding metal shoulder stock. In 1949, the AK-47 was officially accepted by the Soviet Armed Forces and used by the majority of the member states of the Warsaw Pact. : The original AK-47 was one of the first true assault rifles. Even after six decades the model and its variants remain the most widely used and popular assault rifles in the world because of its durability, low production cost, and ease of use. It has been manufactured in many countries and has seen service with regular armed forces as well as irregular, revolutionary and terrorist organizations worldwide. The AK-47 was the basis for developing many other types of individual and crew-served firearms. More AK-type rifles have been produced than all other assault rifles combined. : Firing the 7.62x39mm cartridge, the AK-47 produces significant wounding effects when the projectile tumbles and fragments in tissue; but it produces relatively minor wounds when the projectile exits the body before beginning to yaw. : Weight: 9.5 lb with empty magazine Length: 34.4 in folding stock extended / 25.4 in stock folded Barrel length: 415 mm (16.3 in Cartridge: 7.62x39mm M43/M67 Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of fire: 600 rounds/min Muzzle velocity: 2,346 ft/s Effective range: 330 yd full automatic / 440 yd semi-automatic Feed system: 10, 20 , 30 , 40 or 75 -round detachable box and drum style magazine, also compatible with 40-round box or 75-round drum magazines from the RPK Sights: Adjustable iron sights, 100–800 metre adjustments, 378 mm (14.9 in) sight radius Emergency Firearm: MODIFIED Browning M1911 - Kimber ICQB with Surefire IMPL (Integrated Military Pistol Light), Dawson Precision Light Rail, Tritium Novak LoMount sight, Gemtech TRL Tactical Retention Lanyard, modified Safariland 6004 holster, and Wilson Combat '47D' 8 round magazines. : Specs/history: The M1911 is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, and recoil-operated handgun chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. John M. Browning designed the firearm which was the standard-issue side arm for the United States armed forces from 1911 to 1985. The M1911 is still carried by some U.S. forces. It was widely used in World War I, World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. Its formal designation as of 1940 was Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911 for the original Model of 1911 or Automatic Pistol, Caliber .45, M1911A1 for the M1911A1, adopted in 1924. The designation changed to Pistol, Caliber .45, Automatic, M1911A1 in the Vietnam era. In total, the United States procured around 2.7 million M1911 and M1911A1 pistols in military contracts during its service life. The M1911 is the best-known of John Browning's designs to use the short recoil principle in its basic design. : Marine Expeditionary Units formerly issued M1911s to Force Recon units. Hand-selected Colt M1911A1 frames were gutted, deburred, and prepared for additional use by the USMC Precision Weapon Section (PWS) at Marine Corps Base Quantico. They were then assembled with after-market grip safeties, ambidextrous thumb safeties, triggers, improved high-visibility sights, accurized barrels, grips, and improved Wilson magazines. These hand-made pistols were tuned to specifications and preferences of end users. : In the late 1980s, the Marines laid out a series of specifications and improvements to make Browning's design ready for 21st century combat, many of which have been included in MEU(SOC) pistol designs, but design and supply time was limited. Discovering that the Los Angeles Police Department was pleased with their special Kimber M1911 pistols, a single source request was issued to Kimber for just such a pistol despite the imminent release of their TLE/RLII models. Kimber shortly began producing a limited number of what would be later termed the Interim Close Quarters Battle pistol (ICQB). Maintaining the simple recoil assembly, 6-inch barrel (though using a stainless steel match grade barrel), and internal extractor, the ICQB is not much different from Browning's original design. : Weight: 2.44 lb empty Length: 8.25 in Barrel length: 6 in Cartridge: .45 ACP Action: Short recoil operation Muzzle velocity: 835 ft/s Feed system: 8-round custom detachable box magazine Explosives: Chaff, Anti-Personnel Sonic Device Theme Song Theme song: "Fix You" - Coldplay Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters